deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Sorenson vs Nate Sutter
Seth Sorenson vs Nate Sutter is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's Death Battles. It pits Seth Sorenson from Fablehaven and Nate Sutter from The Candy Shop War. Description 2 characters made by the same author, kids with unique equipment, and they're just kids! Will Seth emerge out of this fight alive, or will it be the other way around? Interlude Romn: 2 kids made by the same Author! And pretty awesome kids. Zombie: Seth Sorenson, one of many Demon Slayers. Romn: And Nate Sutter, kid that has weird candies that give you powers! Zombie: Only one will survive. Who will it be?! Seth Sorenson Romn: Seth.... You mean that guy from Street Fighter whose powers come from his belly? Zombie: 1. No. 2. That's only some of his power. Just no, Romn. '' Romn: '''Oh....' Zombie: Anyways, Seth first met Fablehaven when he had to spend the summer their, since their parents where going on a cruise not for kids. Romn: And he hated it at first. Then he drank some of the milk lying on the ground, and noticed dangerous creatures everywhere. Zombie: That milk gives you the power to see what creatures are here. You see, if you don't the drink the milk, you could be looking at an owl who really is a dangerous blood sucking goblin. Romn: The Goblin is so much better! Zombie: His grandfather got mad at him, and told him the truth about Fablehaven. His dad was the caretaker of the preserve, and he needed them to stay inside the yard, because the yard has a magical force field around them. Romn: If he goes outside it???? Zombie: Creatures could eat him. Only outside the boundaries, but he has a giant golem named Hugo that could protect him. Romn: ... I don't think I'll sleep tonight... Zombie: But Seth's adventuring part inside of him broke free. He explored outside the yard and was nearly killed, just going to a abandoned shack were a witch lived. Romn: He was also attacked by a swarm of fairies, and heck, they turned him into a walrus! HEHE! Zombie: Seth also met some satyrs, where they offered him real gold if he gave them fricking batteries. Romn: Enough of his lame stuff! Seth is a Shadow Charmer, allowing him to go invisible, call monsters since he can control them, and even has a Invisible Glove just for if his invisibility doesn't work! Zombie: Seth is pretty dang dangerous, even if he is only a kid. He also have to say Seth has an overpowered sword named Vasilis that engulfs you into flames. Seth: *Sobbed back tears* I'm so bad..... Nate Sutter Romn: This kid is just a normal kid, EXCEPT FOR HIS MAGICAL CANDY! Who in their right mind would ever make magical candy? Zombie: Nate moved to a new town in the beginning of the book, of course not getting a hold of the candy yet, and made some new friends when riding a bike. Romn: The names were Summer, Trevor, and Pigeon. Wait, Pigeon? You mean the bird that poops on people? Hehe, never really knew a bird and a human could make friends without the bird pooping on the kid! Zombie: When they went to a new nearby Candy Shop, they discovered a women that made extremely good candy! After finally feeling like she knew them well enough, she told them the truth. SHE WAS A MAGICIAN THAT MAKES MAGICAL CANDY! Romn: She gave them tasks which they always completed successfully, and Nate was the first to trust her! He was also the last to admit she was fishy.... I mean, why would she make kids to the job when she can do the jobs in a piece of cake? Zombie: Belinda, (The Candy Shop Owner), had given them candy on the tasks, and they still had some leftover! They ended up not trusting her in the end and she really was a bad guy! She wanted them to kill the nicest ice cream man in the world! Romn: And that man was another magician, who was doing the same thing Belinda was doing, finding a "treasure". That treasure would restore them to a younger state! Zombie: Trevor was trapped in a Mirror Realm, Summer was captured, and Nate really wanted to save his friends! Some mysterious guy had saved Nate's life by shooting the dwarf that was chasing Nate and saying he was on their side at school. Romn: And that guy helped them save Trevor with Mirror Mints, put in a mind-erasing device into Mrs. White's mouth, and all was happy! Until he came FACE TO FACE WITH SETH SORENSON IN THIS EPISODE OF DEATH BATTLE! Nate: I'M FIGHTING A WOODEN INDIAN! *Punches Indian* Nate's Dad: Stop dreaming, son! Intermission Zombie: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Advertisement Starbucks Coffee is the most popular Coffee Shop in America! Come try Starbucks Coffee now, trust me, you'll love it in first taste-sip I mean! DEATH BATTLE! Seth had just finished his battle with Dipper Pines, sheathing his sword and walking away from the scene. He had to return back to Kendra, they would be worried sick! Seth ran as fast as he could, winded from the battle. Little did he know Nate Sutter was watching this! Nate popped an Ironhide into his mouth and leaped down from his tree. He landed right in front of Seth, causing Seth to stop in an abrupt halt. Nate: So you killed an innocent kid I see. You'll pay for that! Seth: Whatever. Seth gripped his sword and pointed it at Nate. FIGHT! Seth swung his blazing sword at Nate, banging it into Nate's hard shell, showing no sign of harm. Seth's sword was brought back from the impact, surprising the Demon Slayer. Seth cracked his fists into Nate. The force knocked Nate backwards but did not harm him. Nate spat out his Ironhide and ate a Moon Rock. Nate lunged into the air and slammed his fist into Seth's cheek. Seth stammered backwards, noticing Nate floating above. Seth: What the heck are you? Nate spat out his Moon Rock once directly above Seth, slamming into him. Seth slammed into the ground, bruised and hurt. Seth: Oh you're on! Seth lunged at Nate as Nate ate some Shock Bits. Nate swung his shocking fist at Seth, but Seth grabbed his fist in mid-punch and completely sliced off the arm. Nate cried in pain as Seth went for another swing. Nate quickly popped back in his Ironhide right on time! Seth's sword hit Nate once more, but Nate didn't show any sign of hurt. Seth stumbled backwards from the impact but quickly regained his balance. As for Nate, he ate Peak Performance Gum. That candy would make him unbeatable! Nate landed several punches into Seth's face, every punch dealing greater damage on the kid. After one final punch with his remaining hand, Nate slammed Seth into a pile of crates. Nate picked up Vasilis and watched in awe. Nate: Oh-ho! I'm liking this-''' Seth landed an Axe Kick on Nate, causing Nate to drop the sword. Seth quickly grabbed the sword and swung the flaming sword at Nate. Nate: '''NO! Their was a flash of light, and darkness appeared across the scene. White formed across the 2 fighters so you could see where they were. One turned invisible, while the other did not seem affected from the deadly swing of Vasilis. That was Nate, who had eaten a Ironhide! But where was Seth? (Invisible-Cough) After several minutes, Nate's Ironhide wore off. Seth's sword suddenly appeared behind Nate and decapitated the kid at once. Seth then appeared, coming out of his Invisibility. K.O - Summer told Trevor and Pigeon about Nate's death, all of them crying. - Seth returned to Fablehaven and talked to Newel and Doren about the fight. Conclusion Romn: Well, that went well. Zombie: R.I.P. Nate Sutter, 2016. Anyways, yes, Seth won. Why? Seth has killed so much more people then Nate has, actually, I don't even think Nate has killed any people. That leaves Seth with more experience. And Seth's sword Vasilis is so OP that it could kill someone in at least 1 swipe! It can also turn someone into ashes from the flames. Nate's candy is very impressive, giving Seth some competition. Romn: Nate's best shot of Candy was the Ironhide, but like every other candy, it doesn't last forever. You suck on it and wait for it to disappear in your mouth. Zombie: Seth is also faster and stronger then Nate, giving Nate some disadvantages. Romn: 'Nate's the candy when it comes to dying! Well, in a mouth, but-' Zombie: The Winner, is Seth Sorenson. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Books Themed Death Battles